Road Trip!
by Gabrielle MB
Summary: Because road trips are all about music and murderous bunnies. CoxJD slash.


**author** Gabrielle MB  
**fandom** Scrubs (Not mine! Belongs to Touchstone, Buena Vista and Bill Lawrence. I'm not making any money.)  
**warnings** JD/Cox slash.  
**notes** Again for the fanfic100 challenge on LJ. The prompt is 037: Sound. 

**Road Trip!**

It was a tremendously beautiful day to be on the road; no blinding sunshine and no terrifying snowstorms to drive them off the road and into the waiting arms of a maniacally smiling Jack Nicholson. Only one thing was terribly, terribly _wrong_. JD inched his hand towards the radio, whistling innocently. _So far so good,_ he thought, fingertips brushing against the worn buttons of the rental car's battered CD player. _Juuuust a little more..._

Dr. Cox's hand came down in one graceful swoop on JD's wrist and squeezed it until his bones grated together, making him whimper in a not-so-manly way. "Now, Lucille, what did I tell you the very moment we sat down in this piece of shit car and started our journey down the _highway to Hell_?" Dr. Cox asked, releasing JD's wrist.

JD's lips drew into a pout. "That I'm not allowed to touch the radio or the CD player in any way. And by God, if my fingers need some exercise, I should just start playing with myself," JD intoned, his voice a shrill nasal in imitation of Dr. Cox. "And I shouldn't ever even _dream_ about bringing my girly crap with me, because we are **so** not listening to Mariah Carey."

Dr. Cox whipped his gaze to JD, narrowing his eyes and snorting out a death threat. JD pulled himself tighter against the passenger side door, quivering with fear and repeated thoughts of _what if eyes shooting death laser beams were not a stuff of legend?_ Before JD had the time to even say his last, heroic words, a honk from a passing car forced Dr. Cox to turn his attention to the road again.

"Exactly, Louise. And let me just express my shock and amazement that the cotton candy that passes for your brain under that artistically tousled mop of hair, _can_ actually pay attention to what I'm saying to you at, well, any given time. Well done, Newbie, well done." With that Dr. Cox settled back in his seat, wrists crossed over the steering wheel in a casual position that really brought out the bones in his wrists (not that JD was _looking_, no sirree, and definitely not _appreciating_ the sight).

The absolutely horrible music (what was that lady screeching about, anyway?) continued to grate at JD's nerves. His fingers twitched around the huge cup of soda Dr. Cox had grudgingly let him have at their latest stop ("But if you think that we're pulling over sometime in the next three hours just so you can go pee in a lavender-scented bathroom with pink toilet paper, you are so _wrong_. So wrong it _hurts_ juuust like your bladder will in, oh, about twenty minutes," Dr. Cox had said, fingers crushing the waffle of his ice cream cone in irritation. JD had sort of not really been listening because right before that longish spiel, Dr. Cox had taken a lick of his ice cream and still had a spot of vanilla on his lower lip).

JD opened his mouth, ready to tell Dr. Cox that he hadn't, in fact, brought any Mariah Carey. (Okay, so he had one of those Best Of collections of sugary love songs, but that was good music, dammit.) Dr. Cox apparently sensed his thoughts, because he held up a hand and sighed, rubbing briefly at his forehead.

"Look here, Newbie. I'm just as pissed as you that Dr. Kelso, that conniving sack of devil excrement, made us car buddies on our long, hellish ride to the crappiest hotel in the crappiest town for the crappiest conference on heart transplants _ever_, but I'd really appreciate it if you didn't make me feel like strangling you more than I usually do," he said, plucking JD's drink from where it was held clenched between JD's thighs. Dr. Cox swallowed a mouthful, throat working. JD felt his mouth water.

"But Dr. Cox, I actually have some good music here!" JD bent forward, hating himself for the way his voice had sounded all husky and porny. He could feel Dr. Cox's death laser gaze on his back and it _burned_. JD rummaged through the beat-up old duffel at his feet and produced three CDs. He held them up in one hand and accepted his drink back from Dr. Cox with the other. _Indirect kiss!_ screamed the twelve-year-old girl locked up tight in some distant part of JD's brain. JD took a sip, feeling his ears turn red.

Dr. Cox pursed his lips and ignored JD's offerings. JD popped open one jewel case and reached out a hand to change CDs.

"Touch the opera and _die_, Cindy." Dr. Cox's voice was frosty, his hands now clenched around the steering wheel. JD narrowed his eyes, pressing down on the 'eject' button defiantly. _Let's see you do anything about **that**, mister!_ JD thought, a devious smile splitting his face. Dr. Cox turned slowly to JD, eyes bugging, a look of absolute outrage on his face. He sputtered, unable to form words.

JD stared back, shoulders somewhere around his ears, lip trembling furiously. He popped his own CD in and pressed play. Dr. Cox was still staring at him, willing him to _diediedie_ from the weight of his gaze alone.

That was when JD noticed the bunny sitting in the middle of the road, staring with big bunny eyes at the rapidly approaching headlights. He screamed out "BUNNY, NOOOO!" and lunged at the steering wheel. Dr. Cox yelped, stepped down on the brake and brought their car to a careening, rocking halt on the empty stretch of road. JD smacked his head on the wheel, but saw the bunny hop to safety over the side of the road and into the ditch.

Dr. Cox had barely managed to begin his angry, vaguely worried (_aww_, thought JD) tirade before JD had fumbled open his seatbelt and stumbled out of the car. He made his shaky way across the road, vaguely aware that he'd busted the corner of his eye open. Dr. Cox followed, his voice growing louder by the minute, hand landing on JD's arm to stop him. JD strained forward and leaned over to look in the ditch.

A hundred pairs of _red devil eyes_ stared back at him from the faces of innocent bunnies.

JD paled, backtracking rapidly towards the car when the _red devil eyes_ started slowly advancing on him and Dr. Cox. "Devil bunnies!" JD whispered furiously to the confused and irritated Dr. Cox and started pulling at the older man to go _faster_, dammit! They made it to the car and JD slammed his door shut. Dr. Cox climbed in as well. "What on Earth...?" he asked, just **sitting there**.

JD saw the bunnies climb up onto the shoulder of the road, eyes glinting menacingly in the midday sun. He squeaked out "Devil bunnies!" and then, louder and increasingly hysterical as the bunnies started a slow hop towards their car (and were those _fangs_?), "Drive, drive, _DRIVE_!"

Dr. Cox floored it. JD felt the skin on his face _pull back_ from the sudden increase in speed. His head spun.

After driving for fifteen panicked minutes (during which JD moaned deliriously about being too young to die), Dr. Cox pulled over to the shoulder of the empty freeway and turned to JD. He sighed his most put-upon sigh and reached over JD's lap to the glove compartment. JD's breath caught a little when the back of Dr. Cox's hand brushed his thigh.

"Here, Stella, take this and press it to the small hole your brain is leaking through," Dr. Cox said, strong fingers brushing against JD's brow and pressing down on the bleeding cut above his right eye. JD leaned a minuscule amount into the touch, feeling a definite ache bloom somewhere behind his breastbone. Dr. Cox was staring at him with an unreadable expression when JD opened his eyes again.

What happened next JD blamed _completely_ on the exhilaration following a near-death experience. JD leaned over closer to Dr. Cox, whose hand slid from JD's brow up into his hair and clenched shut on a fistful. JD tilted his head to the side to kiss Dr. Cox senseless, but the older man was well ahead of him. JD's breath left him in a whoosh when Dr. Cox's lips pressed down on his, tongue flicking over them and then slipping into JD's mouth when he opened it to moan in a hopefully porny way.

Dr. Cox pulled back, eyes practically _black_, and whispered against JD's lips, "Never make that sound _ever_ again, Myra, or I will spank you in the nasty way." JD nodded frantically, slipping his hands into the lapels of Dr. Cox's coat, and hauled him back into their kiss. Dr. Cox's fingers trailed down to the nape of JD's neck and stroked, while JD's hands fell from Dr. Cox's coat and pushed inside it to grip at the man's waist.

After a moment of hot groping and a satisfying amount of swapped saliva, Dr. Cox pulled back from their liplock, grimacing. JD opened his eyes halfway, lips parted and swollen and wet. Dr. Cox's grimace changed for a moment into _sweet pure lust_, but eventually the grimace won again.

"Okay, Newbie. Time out," Dr. Cox said, pulling his hands free of JD's hair to rub at his aching back. "I'm no spring chicken anymore, so this little Kama Sutra-worthy twist we've got going on here? Has got to go." He twisted from side to side in his seat, spine cracking. JD winced in sympathy, pressing his fingers to his nicely tingling lips. He stole a glance at Dr. Cox (who'd upgraded into hunching down and straightening in place, trying to relax his back).

"But I'll get sex, right?" JD blurted, cheeks aflame when Dr. Cox's eyes snapped to him. "I mean with the erections and all..." JD gestured to both his and Dr. Cox's laps, "It'd seem like a terrible, terrible waste not to do anything about it," he said, nodding emphatically. Dr. Cox's left brow rose in one of those expressions JD had always wanted to master, but never really could (he'd almost strained the muscles in his face when he'd last tried it).

"Good lord, Natasha. You really are a brainless little harlot. You _naughty_ girl." Dr. Cox's smile was positively lecherous. JD smiled back dorkily, straightening his back and puffing out his chest. "However," Dr. Cox began and JD deflated at once, "if you don't take this horrible crap out of the CD player right this _instant_, Caroline, I will personally make sure you will _never_ have sex **ever** again."

JD nearly broke his fingers trying to get the CD out.


End file.
